Micro-seismic monitoring is increasingly used to understand the geophysics which occur in the mineral extraction industries. A seismic event is generated through production activities, or through other sources. The propagation of micro-displacements through the earth is monitored, including the source and direction of P-waves and S-waves. This information provides insight into the geological formation, into its porosity, and into the structure of the earth surrounding the mineral deposit. This information may allow for determining where to apply pressure in order to extract oil from a petroleum reservoir while minimizing the loss of reservoir pressure, the leakage of oil product, and the waste of extraction fluids. Additionally, a seismic analysis of the earth surrounding an ore deposit may provide information regarding structural instability and possible drilling locations.
Thus, sensor assemblies are often deployed for downhole monitoring during mineral extraction, for example, during petroleum extraction and ore mining. Sensors may include any of geophone sensors for micro-seismic monitoring, temperature sensors and pressure sensors, amongst others. When a sensor assembly is deployed in a borehole, the sensor assembly is subjected to high temperature, pressure and other extreme environmental conditions. A sensor assembly is thus needed that is able to withstand extreme conditions during deployment.